coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9651 (28th December 2018)
Plot Sally sends Gina and Sophie a visiting order. Jenny is relieved to hear from Eileen that Liz is out of the woods. Johnny is kept in for further questioning. Gail is determined to catch Lewis out. Carla suggests she plays him at his own game. Kate returns from visiting Eva to the news of Johnny's arrest. Imran clocks Sophie holding Kate's hand and lets Rana know that her ex has moved on. Rana's confident that Sophie was just being a mate. Peter completes the purchase of the snooker hall. Kirk warns him that the property is haunted. Gail apparently makes peace with Lewis. While his back is turned, she steals his diary from his coat pocket. Liz regains consciousness and is interviewed by the police. She remembers being struck by the car but didn't get a look at the driver. Moira prompts her to mention her affair with "wife-beater" Johnny when they ask if anyone could have hit her on purpose. Gail checks Lewis's upcoming appointments, noting in particular the entry for 1st January labelled "D-Day" and "Dominican Republic". She manages to return the book without Lewis noticing. Lewis leaves, supposedly to get his hair cut. Gemma spreads the word that Johnny carried out the hit-and-run. The police are sceptical that Johnny can't remember hitting anyone. He changes his story, explaining that he had a dizzy spell at the wheel triggered by his MS. Imran and Toyah drag Rana on a night out to cheer her up. DS Leslie asks Johnny about his relationship with Liz. He says he sacked her because they were overstaffed but the officer knows they had an affair. Kirk shows Peter an article in The Inexplicable about the "Black Ball Butcher". Peter thinks it's a load of hogwash. Gail memorises Lewis's schedule and follows him to Chariot Square Hotel, where he wines and dines a mystery woman. Gina hopes that Sally is in a forgiving mood but Sally disowns her instead, telling her she's never had a sister. Kirk and Dev let themselves into the snooker hall where Dev decides to play a trick on Peter. Jenny can't bear to let Johnny take the rap for her crime and goes to the police station to confess. Gail photographs Lewis leading the woman into a hotel room. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Nurse - Zeriozha Annika *PC Burke - Giles Ford *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale *Lynn - Judith Alexander *Waiter - Nicholas Hale Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and ladies' toilets *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Snooker Hall *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk, cell and interview room *Weatherfield General - Liz's room and corridor *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite *Chariot Square Hotel - Bar area and corridor Notes *The man who hands over the keys to Peter Barlow for the Weatherfield Snooker Hall is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tails Lewis to a secret hotel assignation; Peter takes possession of the old snooker hall; and Dev and Kirk join forces to play a prank. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,629,791 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes